Chrovos
Chrovos is a divine being with the ability to control time. She created the Cosmic Powers, who would later betray her and seal her inside a labyrinth; there, she remained weak, though not powerless, until the actions of the Reds and Blues created a paradox in time. Chrovos is the overarching antagonist of Season 15 and is the main antagonist of The Shisno Paradox and the secondary antagonist turned ally in Singularity. Overview Chrovos has the power of time travel and is able to give this ability to anyone through the use of special Time-Portal Guns. She is also very manipulative, able to manipulate and influence those with weak minds into doing her bidding, often by drawing them in by offering them the ability to fix their past mistakes through the use of time travel. Those who give into their manipulation become "Shisno", or Agents of Chrovos. Role in Plot Origins and the black hole where Chrovos was imprisoned.]] According to Atlus Arcadium Rex, Chrovos is a primordial being brought into existence at the beginning of the universe with the power to control time itself, alongside similar beings called the Titans. Chrovos embarked on a vast, galaxy-spanning project, and created a group of Artificial Intelligences known as the Cosmic Powers to that end. They were designed to manipulate younger races according to the mysterious goals of Chrovos' project by posing as "gods", and were programmed with many limitations to keep them under control, including an aversion to time travel. Sometime in the distant past, the Cosmic Powers, including Atlus, their leader, decided to overthrow the Titans and free themselves; eventually, they succeeded in killing, banishing or imprisoning all of them, including Chrovos. Burnstorm constructed a labyrinth and a treadmill within a black hole near Starseeds, and Atlus' "son" Genkins tricked Chrovos into stepping onto the treadmill, effectively imprisoning her. The Pizza Quest around Loco's Machine after it opens a time portal.]] Though imprisoned, prior to and during the events of Season 15, Chrovos is able to use her weakened power to guide Loco into building a Time Machine by influencing his thoughts and dreams. After the Reds and Blues succeed in defeating Temple, the machine fulfills its true purpose, opening a portal to the past and briefly making Chrovos powerful enough to pull Donut back to the time when she was most powerful. Chrovos gives him the power of time travel via five Time-Portal Guns, as well as a cryptic mission: to save the future by "fixing" the past. However, this mission is intentionally vague: time travel weakens the prison that binds Chrovos, and her true goal is to use Donut and the Reds and Blues to finally free herself. Donut travels through time and returns to the Reds and Blues while they're on their way to Sammie Raphaello's Pizza, and shows them that time travel is real. Soon after, Kalirama arrives and tries to destroy the crew but finds herself unable, as they are under the protection of Chrovos' firewall. Using Donut's Time-Portal Guns the crew split up and escape into the past, setting them against the Cosmic Powers. As the Reds and Blues travel throughout time, Doc's O'Malley personality soon resurfaces and, drawn in by the promise of power, he becomes a willing Agent of Chrovos. speaks with Chrovos after failing to win over his friends]] After Huggins, a light being associated with the Cosmic Powers, explains the dangers of time travel to the Reds and Blues, they side with her against Donut, noting that his "mission" is extremely vague. Distraught, Donut returns to Chrovos and learns that O'Malley is also working for them. Chrovos convinces Donut that his friends will betray him, but that they will be spared if Donut completes one more mission. Donut returns to the Reds and Blues and apologizes for his actions, blaming himself for everything that has happened. The group travel to Starseeds and meet with the Cosmic Powers, who explain their origins as well as Chrovos'. The Cosmic Powers task the Reds and Blues with traveling to their prison and reinforcing Chrovos' bindings using the Hammer, a special weapon created by Burnstorm. Atlus also asserts that Chrovos chose Donut to be their "Shisno", though Donut believes that it was an accident, and the others ridicule him for his stupidity. After they leave the meeting to make their decision, Donut steals the Hammer and returns to Chrovos. Without the Hammer, the Reds and Blues decide on another plan: to save Washington from the neck injury he suffered during their fight against the Zealots. Huggins overhears and rushes to warn Atlus, but she is stopped by Genkins, who reveals himself to be a traitor working for Chrovos. He forces her through a miniature black hole, preventing her from warning the Cosmic Powers in time. The Paradox returns to Chrovos after stealing the Hammer]] As the Reds and Blues travel back in time to Temple's lair, just before Washington is shot, Donut returns to Chrovos. Though Chrovos tries to convince him to lay down the Hammer, Donut begins voicing his doubts and realizes that they have only been manipulating him, and decides to stand by his friends. Just as he is about to strike the prison with the Hammer, however, O'Malley arrives to stop him, and Chrovos commands him to kill Donut. after creating the paradox, as reality fades away]] Fighting over both the Hammer and a Time-Portal Gun, Donut and O'Malley travel across time to Blood Gulch, the Moon, and various places and times on Earth. Eventually, Donut outwits and defeats O'Malley, and he returns to Chrovos' prison with the Hammer to reinforce it. However, he is too late; Carolina kills the simulation trooper who would have shot Wash, creating a paradox. The universe freezes for a few moments before the Reds and Blues are sent back in time to relive their shared history. In the aftermath of Donut temporarily reinforcing Chrovos' bindings, Genkins arrives to give a status report on his meddling in the Reds and Blues' past. At his insistence, Chrovos takes on a feminine physical form which she refers to as that of "Vengeance itself". She then commands Genkins to get back to work before greeting an awoken Donut, explaining to him her plan. Chrovos encourages Donut to try to stop Genkins, openly acknowledging that more interference in the past will weaken and eventually shatter the temporary prison, but Donut nevertheless leaves to try and stop her. After Donut's attempts are unsuccessful, only creating more cracks in Chrovos' prison, Chrovos inadvertently reveals to Donut that the past isn't the only place to go - the events after the paradox only have the issue of featuring both the original timeline and the new one where Wash wasn't shot existing simultaneously. This inspires Donut to leave to get Wash. Personality Chrovos is highly intelligent and manipulative. Chrovos usually speaks in a false-friendly tone usually to either manipulate or Condescend to others. She is also prone to making snarky remarks while in stress. Despite claiming she wants to destroy the universe and the Cosmic Powers, it's revealed that she was lying and her true motivations were far more sympathetic, desiring to escape and see if there was another way, desiring to reconnect with her children. She also shows regret at her actions before being sealed away, saying that the Cosmic Powers didn't seal her away for no reason. Trivia *Chrovos' armor, in her Vengeance form, consists of a Copperhead helmet and body armor. *Chrovos is partially based on Kronos, a Titan and the father of Zeus in Greek mythology, as well as Chronos, the personification of time. *In several fictional series, among them the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan, Kronos is still conscious and seeks to be freed and restored to powers, similar to Chrovos. *Despite acting as a pivotal character in The Shisno Paradox, Chrovos’ actual form is not revealed until A Sitch in Time; in earlier episodes, she was always obscured inside her prison or just out of shot. This is lampshaded by Genkins in the aforementioned episode. *While she isn't introduced until the next season, Chrovos can be considered the true main antagonist of Season 15, as she manipulated Loco into building his time machine in order to set in motion the events of the following seasons. *Chrovos' origins as the creator of the Cosmic Powers are similar to the Forerunners creating monitors such as 343 Guilty Spark in the Halo series. *Although Chrovos was frequently referenced as male during The Shisno Paradox, she has since been referenced as female during Singularity. The premiere of Singularity also revealed she has the ability to change at will into a variety of physical forms of any gender. The characters themselves start using female pronouns to refer to Chrovos following the change to a female's body and voice. This makes her the first transgender character in the series. ** Jason Weight said the inspiration for the gender change was due to Kalirama making him interested in a female antagonist in the previous season, and Lee Eddy was chosen to voice the new Chrovos after Weight saw her act during RTX 2018. Category:Active Category:Characters Category:AI Category:Antagonists Category:Agents of Chrovos Category:Former Antagonist